A beautiful day
by Candi Kane
Summary: Candice thought she had everything, a loving a father, a rich boyfriend. But what happens when Spot Conlon enters the picture. When love is involved what choices will she make?
1. ch.1

  
A BEAUTIFUL DAY   
  
  
I wandered out onto the balcony. The brisk winter air wrapped around me. The city of Manhattan glittered with lights and echoed with excitement. I stood out there leaning on the railing aching to venture out into it.   
"Candice, it's time to come in now." Papa hollered from inside the apartment. I was spell bound by Manhattan, and I was reluctant to leave it, but I knew I had to go in. I crawled back through the window, and saw Papa sitting feebly in his chair. I watched him for a moment, his rough hands gripping his walking cane, his face wrinkled and tired, and his mustache gray and a true testament to his age. I slowly walked toward him, and took a seat on the floor by his feet. I looked up towards him and smiled, and he wearily smiled back, and my heart broke. I knew my father was dying, even though he wouldn't admit it. Reality began to settle in my head, and a question lingered in my mind, could I survive without my father?   
  
"Candice, why don't you read more of that book to me." He suggested in his French accent and raspy voice. We had begun to read a book called "Starry Evening" about a month ago, and I'd always read a portion every night.   
I got up and retrieved the book from the shelf, and returned to my seat on the floor. I then rested my head on his knee and shut my eyes praying this perfect and fickle moment would never end. I then reopened my eyes and began to read. A content look settled on Papa's face as I read, as if it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard. About half an hour into the story there was a knock on the door. I immediately walked over to open the door.   
"Hello beautiful." Dean greeted me with a bouquet of flowers. Dean was my boyfriend of eleven months, and a wealthy lawyer who worked in his father's firm. He had wide sunken brown eyes, slicked back black hair, and the cutest pair of pouting lips. He belonged to a wealthy family and I on the other hand barely qualified as middle class, yet every time I was with him he made me feel special.   
"Dean what are you doing here?" I asked exuberantly as I wrapped my arms around him.   
"Well I can't stay for very long, but I had to say good bye."   
"Good-bye!" I repeated a little worried.   
"I have to leave town for a month on business. I just found out." He replied holding my hands in his.   
"When do you have to leave?"   
"Tomorrow morning, but I had to see you before I left." He declared starring longingly into my eyes. We soon finished our good byes and I kissed him good bye. My heart sank a little, but I knew I could survive a month.   
"So Dean's leaving, good." Papa panted from his chair.   
"Papa!" I shouted. My father never did like Dean.   
  
That night I laid in bed awake and thought about my life. The past had been so insufferable, but I already knew what my future would be. I would eventually marry Dean and become a refined lady, and I'd most likely spend my days sitting about and going out to parties. It was a nice life, but I couldn't help but think there was more out there.   
  
The next morning I awoke from my bed bright and early, the sun was beginning to rise and I knew Papa was still asleep. I immediately walked over to my closet and changed into a white lacy outfit, I had bought the day before. I then walked over to my vanity and pulled half of my brown mousy hair up in a bun. I looked at myself for a minute, finding fifty imperfections with myself. I somewhat wished I looked prettier. Dean always said I was pretty, but I never saw it. I started by looking at my green eyes, and wished they were a different color. Perhaps blue like Papa's. Then at the shape of my face, It seemed oval and clashed with my whole face. I soon dismissed all my thoughts and started off to the butcher shop. I loved Manhattan in the morning. The brisk air felt new and untouched, and everyone seemed in a cheery mood. I walked down the street and into the butcher shop where I bought a pound of pork. I then took my time getting home. I usually didn't get the chance to walk around by myself a lot, and I was enjoying it. I gazed around at all the people, who had somewhere to go, somewhere important.   
"Bye a pape miss?" a newsboy asked as he tipped his hat.   
"Sure." I replied as I gave him a nickel. As I got a closer look at him, he seemed kind of cute. He had light brown hair, and sky blue eyes. What I also noticed was his slingshot, and a black cane with a golden tip. He also had the cutest, most Charismatic smile I had ever seen. He soon handed me my paper, winked at me, and left.   



	2. ch.2

  
I headed home and during the walk home I thought about the newsboy I had bumped into. I couldn't shake him out of my mind. I walked up two flights of stairs and I walked into the apartment. I walked into the kitchen to find Papa sitting by the table. I smiled joyously partially because I was happy to see him, and partially at the thought of the newsie.   
"Morning papa." I greeted him with a kiss on the forehead. " I bought you a newspaper." I replied setting it on the table in front of him. I then walked over to the stove and placed a kettle over the stove.   
"Thank you Candi," He smiled. He feebly reached for the paper and was about to read it, when he started coughing mildly. I quickly ran and got him a cup of water and rushed it over to him. I stayed by his side to make sure he was o.k., but I knew his condition was getting worse. He soon stopped coughing and looked over at me.   
"You know it wasn't always like this," he replied.   
"What are you talking about Papa?" I asked confused and wondering if it was just his condition talking.   
"Our lives. When I first met your Mama, I knew I loved her." He smiled remembering the way she looked. "You know your Mama's a good person, a good person." He paused. "You look a lot like her, chère. The day she left she broke my heart."   
"Papa," I pleaded for him to stop. I knew how hard it was for him to talk about her.   
"I don't blame her for leaving. She was a young Parisian girl, who lived a fine luxurious life, and I was ten years older than her, and idealistic. I had no right to ask her to leave Paris behind." He talked of her as if they were the best moments of his life, but to me they were hurtful, painful thoughts, that I didn't want to remember. "I know you must hate her for leaving us, chère, but if nothing else you must remember she loved you, and it wasn't your fault she left, it was mine."   
"No Papa," I assured him. I took his frail hands into mine and held them tight. "It wasn't anyone's fault." I replied gazing into his loving eyes. Just then the kettle started hissing and I quickly diverted my attention from Papa to the stove. I ran towards it, and closed the fire. I then realized the tears that were beginning to fall from my eyes and I quickly brushed my sleeve over my eyes removing the futile tears that had begun to appear.   
  
That night I couldn't sleep. Thoughts of Mama, Papa, and our old lives crept in my mind, making it hopeless for me to fall asleep. I walked onto the balcony and felt my heart ache. I had lost Mama years ago, and now I was about to lose Papa. It seemed unrealistic. My head was foggy, and I had to get out of the apartment for a little while, so I decided to climb down the fire escape and take a walk. It was about eleven o'clock and I knew papa would be asleep, so I didn't hesitate. The streets seemed calmer at night, and tranquil. I spent about an hour wandering the streets not really paying attention to anything. My mind was a complete ocean filled with thoughts and questions. By the time I regained consciousness I didn't know where I was. I walked around a little bit more looking for any trace of evidence that seemed familiar, but there was nothing familiar about the place. I couldn't take it any more, all these thoughts were echoing in my mind, and now I was utterly lost. All my emotions got the best of me, and I began to cry. I sat down on the curb next to me under a lamppost and cried over everything.   
  
"Miss, 're youse awright?" A voice asked from behind me. I quickly wiped my tears and turned to see who the stranger was.   
"You?" I replied, a little surprised to see the newsie from this morning.   
"And youse." He smiled, just as surprised to see me.   
"You remember me?" I replied surprised he remembered me out of all the other people he had probably sold papers to that day.   
"Of coise, I neva fo'get a pretty face." He replied taking a seat by me. I smiled back, a little flattered by his rendition of me. "So what's da matta?"   
"Nothing." I replied as I began to get up. I wasn't the kind of person who spilt their guts out to a complete stranger.   
"It didn't look like nuting." He replied standing up.   
"Well you saw wrong." I corrected him. I then began to walk away not wanting to further the conversation. I had no sooner taken two steps when I realized the newsie walking right by my side. I immediately stopped. "What are you doing?" I asked a little annoyed.   
"Well I'se can't let a pretty goil like youse walk home at dis time of night alone." He replied determined.   
"I'll be just fine, thank you." I replied a little insulted.   
"Youse sure?"   
"Positive." I replied sharply and determined. I took another two steps before I remembered I was lost. "Can you point me in the right direction of where Manhattan is?" I asked reluctantly, not wanting to admit I needed his help.   
"Manhattan! Youse a long way from home." He replied shocked. "Youse in Brooklyn."   
"Brooklyn! Zout Alors. C'est incrèable. Que'est que je peux faire." I muttered in French as my eyes widened in astonishment at how far I had walked.   
"O.k. calm down, your speak French."   
"Sorry." I replied not realizing I was speaking French.   
"Well don't sweet being lost, I'lls escort youse back ta Manhattan." He offered.   
"Thank you..." I finally realized I had no idea who he even was.   
"Spot Conlon." He replied proudly. "And youse 're?"   
"Candice Lorien, but everyone calls me Candi." I stated extending my hand.   
"Pleasure ta meet ya." He replied as he tried to kiss it, but luckily I quickly snatched my hand back before he could.   
"Please save your charm and wit for some other girl. I know boys like you, and don't think I'm going to fall for any of your moves." I warned him. He simply nodded his head and we began to walk back to Manhattan. As we began to walk something about his name sounded familiar. I played it over and over in my mind.   
"Spot Conlon... your not the leader of Brooklyn are you?" I asked remembering a name I heard of through a conversation with a neighbor of mine.   
"The one and only. So I'se sees youse hoid of me" He replied smugly.   
"Don't get too cocky, I heard that you're a real heartbreaker and pain in the ass." I corrected him. 


	3. ch. 3

  
After about a few minutes we reached the Brooklyn Bridge and I stopped and starred at the city. It was an amazing view.   
  
"Ya know youse look kinda pretty in dis moonlight." He replied in a smooth, nonchalant manner.   
"Don't even try it." I warned him. I then looked back over at the amazing view and fell in love. "New York's breath taking." I replied entranced.   
"Well maybe I'lls show youse around some time."   
"No thank you, I'd rather not."   
"And whys dat?"   
"Because my guess is that's just another one of your charismatic lines you feed to all your one night stands. Besides I a have a boyfriend." I replied boldly.   
"You know youse the first goil to eva resist me charms, youse should be proud."   
"What is it with you and girls?" I was compelled to ask him. I had heard a lot of stories about how captivating he was.   
"What can I'se say I'se gotta a gift." He replied arrogantly.   
"Did you ever love any of them?"   
"Naw not really, I'se kind of da love 'em and leave 'em type."   
"How can you live that way. I mean don't you ever want to fall in love?" I asked shocked at what I was hearing.   
"What does love eva get ya, but pain and trouble?"   
"How about a special feeling you get when you're with that person, or how good it feels just to hold that person." I replied starry eyed at the idea.   
"So are youse in love?"   
"Well I'm not sure how I feel about Dean. The point is I believe there's someone out there for everybody." At that point Spot gave a slight chuckle at my optimism. "Even you."   
"Youse something else youse know dat. I'se neva met a goil like youse before."   
"I'll take that as a compliment."   
Within an hour we reached my apartment. It felt good to see it again. Even though it had only been a few hours it was the finest sight in the world.   
"Thank you Spot for your assistance." I replied as I shook his hand, then began to climb the fire escape.   
"Maybe I'lls see youse around." He shouted as he made sure I reached my apartment safely. As soon as I reached my apartment he started on his way home to Brooklyn and I went straight to bed.   



	4. ch.4

  
When I woke up the next morning I was a bit unsure if last night was real or just a dream. As the sun began to beam on my face and reality settled in my head, I knew it wasn't a dream, and I wondered if I'd ever have another encounter with the "Brooklyn Leader" again. After getting out of bed I put on a robe, and walked out into the kitchen. The smell of eggs and bacon permeated the apartment. I looked over towards the stove and found papa cooking. I leaned against the wall that separated the kitchen from the living room, and found peace. It seemed like old times. When I was a kid I'd always wake up to my father cooking by the stove. I almost felt like a child again.   
  
"Good morning, Chère, How'd you sleep?" He asked. He knew me to well, he didn't even have to turn around to know I was there.   
"Fine papa. You don't have to make me breakfast you know, I'm old enough to make it myself."   
"Here." He replied placing a hot plate on the table for me. "Eat this and amuse an old man."   
"Thank you papa." I replied kissing him on the forehead as I walked over to the table. I sat there and ate my warm breakfast and everything seemed perfect.   
  
I was about done with my plate when I heard a knock at the door. Papa and I looked at each other wondering who could be at the door. After about the third knock I walked over to the door and answered it.   
  
"Spot!" I cried out, stunned to see him. "What are you doing here?"   
"I'se thought youse might wanna go somewhere, as friends of coise." He replied with his charismatic smile.   
"You came all the way out here to ask me if I wanted to go somewhere?" I asked a little taken back with disbelief.   
"Ya."   
"O.k..." I hesitated. " Meet me down stairs." After that I scurried to my room and got dressed in record time. I then scurried out of my room and into the kitchen, gave papa a big kiss, and then ran out the door.   



	5. ch.5

  
  
"O.k. so where are we going?" I asked suspicious and unsure.   
" Well I said I'se would show ya da city, if dat's alright wid youse?"   
"Sure." I replied giving in to the whole idea.   
  
We walked all over New York. I don't know what possessed me to go out that door that morning, but what ever it was I was glad I did. I had so much fun. Spot and I ran around the park, we even snuck into a Broadway play. I felt a freedom with Spot, like I could say or do anything in front of him. He brought out something in me, I didn't know existed. He challenged me. By the end of the day we found ourselves at the park. We laid there on the grass under the heavens and starred at the sky. Suddenly my eyes wandered towards a nearby tree, and the carefree atmosphere of that day took over me. I got up and walked over towards it.   
"Candi wat on Earth 're youse doing?" Spot asked confused with my behavior.   
"I'm going to climb this tree." I replied determined. I hadn't climbed a tree since I was seven, and I thought it would be fun.   
"Youse going to break your neck dat's what youse gonna do." He replied walking towards me. I began to climb and I reached the first branch, which was about five feet off the floor, "No I won't." Then I tripped and fell.   
"Spot!" I cried out. I was expecting to feel the hard ground against my back, but I found myself in Spot's arms instead.   
"What did I'se tell ya." Spot mocked me.   
" Just shut up and put me down." I scolded.   
"Look I just saved ya, youse should be thankin' me."   
"Thank you, you're my knight in shinning armor, now put me down." I replied sarcastically. He then put me down, and I decided it was getting late, so he walked me home.   



	6. ch.6

  
"So where do you see yourself years from now?" I asked hypothetically.   
"I'se neva tought about it. I'se don't really know. What about youse?"   
"I know exactly where I'll be. I'll be married to Dean and I'll be a grand lady, who'll have tea parties and attend the theatre." I sighed.   
"And dat's what youse want?"   
"Well I mean what else it there?" We soon approached my apartment, but I had one last question to ask him.   
"I just have one question." I declared. He looked attentively at me. "Why? I mean what made you come to my home and ask me to go somewhere with you?" I asked curiously.   
"I don't know, d'ere's jist something different about ya." He smiled.   
"Well thank you Spot Conlon, I really needed this." I replied happy he had suggested this day in the first place.   
"No problem doll face." He replied as he brushed a strand of my hair out of my face. After that I ascended the fire escape and went inside my room. Papa was already asleep, and I changed and went to bed. The next two weeks went by fast. I saw Spot about five days out of the week, and he took me everywhere. He even met papa, and papa just adored him. By some miracle and twist of fate Spot had become my friend and someone I could trust. Then one day during the middle of the night I heard a tap on my window. I turned over to see who it was and saw Spot standing on the fire escape. I quickly made my way over to the window to open it, surprised to see him.   



	7. ch.7

  
  
"What are you doing here?" I whispered trying not to wake my father up.   
"Do youse wanna go ta Brooklyn?" He grinned.   
"You wake me up in the middle of the night to ask me if I want to go to Brooklyn?" I stated wondering if this was all a joke.   
"Ya, d'ere's a party ova d'ere and I'se tought youse might want ta come. So what do ya say?"   
"Give me five minutes." I smiled as I closed the window and began to dress. Once I was done I walked down the fire escape and awaiting me was Spot. As we began to walk I noticed him look me over.   
"O.k. what is it?" I asked a little defensively.   
"Nuting, youse look nice dat's all."   
"Thank you." I smiled. An hour later we reached the party.   
  
Spot of course was greeted by flirty hellos from numerous girls. Spot later engaged in a poker game. I watched as a number of people gathered around to watch him play. I hadn't known the extent of power and admiration he got and it kind of amazed me. Everyone at the party had an admirable yet fearful attitude towards him. I soon grew bored of watching him play and I found myself wondering around. By the time I got back I found Spot with two girls, one on each lap. I simply rolled my eyes, and walked over towards him.   
  
"Spot, thanks for a wonderful night, but I think I'll be headed home now." I told him. "Don't worry I'll be fine. I'll see around." I then walked home, my mind a blur. Spot was something else. He had no cares in the world, and a part of me envied him. I reached home at about four o'clock in the morning and I was exhausted. I immediately passed out on my bed.   



	8. ch.8

  
  
"So did you have fun last night?" Papa asked from his chair.   
"What? You knew, and you're not mad?"   
"Of course not, you're a big girl. And besides I like that Spot fellow." He smiled. A part of me was blown away, my father hated every man I had ever brought home, even if they were just my friend.   
  
I soon headed down to meet Spot. We then headed over to a nearby restaurant. We immediately took a seat and a waitress came to take our orders.   
"I'lls have da special and she'll have da..."   
"Coffee." I groaned.   
"She'll have a coffee." I was still sleepy by the time our order came, but something caught my attention.   
"Spot was is that?" I asked pointing to a red rash-like thing on his neck.   
"I'se bit myself shaving." He joked.   
"Your really something else Spot." I replied taking a sip of my coffee, and wondering which of the two girls gave that to him. Just then Dean walked into the restaurant.   
"Candice, I saw you through the window." Dean stated as he walked into the restaurant happy and glad to see me.   
"Dean!" I shrieked surprised and taken off guard. "Your back from your trip."   
"I came home last night." He replied as he ran over to give me a hug. "And who's your friend?"   
"Dean this is Spot, I met him a while back." I replied a little uneasy with the whole thing.   
"I'd really love to stay and chat, but I have a very important business meeting." Dean explained as he kissed me goodbye. "I'll stop by later, o.k."   
"I'll be waiting." I replied as he walked out of the restaurant.   
"So dat's your boyfriend?" Spot said in disgust.   
"Yes." I replied defensively. We soon finished our breakfast and Spot had the idea that we should go to the beach, and since I hadn't been there before I was completely willing.   



	9. ch.9

  
  
We arrived there within an hour. It was gorgeous. The waves sparkled with diamonds and the sea mist trickled over us, breathing life into our bodies. A symphony of seagulls played in the background, and the sun was casting brilliant rays all over the water. I loved it. I sat on the dock and dangled my toes over the side and into the water.   
"So tell me about ya' muda." Spot asked as he began skipping stones into the water.   
"There's not really much to tell. She married my father, they moved here, to New York. Then when I was seven she left us, and I haven't seen her since."   
"Do youse miss 'er?" He replied looking over at me.   
"Ya, sometimes I do. Sometimes I keep thinking that she'll come running home one day and hold me in her arms, and tell me how much she loves me." I replied picturing it vividly in my eyes.   
"And what about Dean?" He asked nonchalantly.   
"What do you mean?" I asked confused on how we got into that subject.   
"Are youse gonna marry 'im or sumting?"   
"I don't know. I'm not really sure if I love him. I mean I know I care for him, but I just wonder what he sees in me. I mean the only thing he's really said to me is how pretty I am. I think how a person sees you is completely important." I replied pondering the thought carefully. A few weeks ago I was sure I would marry Dean, but now, after Spot had taken me to places I had never been, I was so unsure about everything. Now I knew there was more out there, and I didn't know if being Dean's wife was enough.   
"What youse want is someone poifect." He laughed.   
"No that's not it. I want someone who'll be completely honest with me. I want someone to look me in the eye and say 'I'm not perfect...this relationship won't be perfect...And we'll have bad times, but we'll also have good times, and I love you and I want to give us a try'. Well what about you, are you ever going to fall in love?" I asked trying to change the question.   
"Youse know me, I ain't neva gonna get tied down ta no one." He replied proudly.   
"I always believed loving someone was like having a beautiful day, do you think somewhere down the road I'll have a beautiful day?"   
"I believe anything's possible." He grinned.   
  
I then saw Spot backing up and preparing to push me over. I immediately got up and raised my hands trying to stop him.   
"Spot, no." I pleaded as I tried to strategize how to get around him. I then decided to bull rush him, but it didn't work. He just grabbed my hands, and proceeded to push me back towards the end of the dock. I was helpless, but as I was about to go over I grabbed his hand and we fell in together. We plunged into the water and laughed. "Jerk!" I laughed jokingly as I splashed him with water. He immediately gave me a slight grin and splashed me back. It went on for about ten minutes. We'd splash and jump on each other, it was complete freedom to do whatever we felt like without being judged by the outside world.   
"Trues?" I finally called out. He nodded in agreement, and I swam over to him.   
"Had enough?" He smirked.   
"Fine you win" I declared. He smiled in the joy of hearing me say he won. Suddenly he came closer towards me and his face turned serious. We locked eyes, and a tense serious moment grew between us, and we were both powerless to stop it. I couldn't help but gaze into his perfect blue eyes, which seemed to draw me closer to him.   
"Come 'ere," He whispered softly, and I did. It was as if his eyes had a magnetic pull on me. He then fiddled with a few strands of my hair that were hanging over my shoulder, as we both gazed into each other's eyes longingly. I then regained my senses, and pulled back hesitantly. I wanted so much to kiss him, and feel his smooth perfect lips against mine, but I couldn't. I knew him to well and what kind of a man he was. It took more strength than you can imagine for me to pull away from him.   
"I have to go." I replied scared and confused about what was happening.   
"What is it?" He asked just as confused.   
"I can't, I have a boyfriend." I pleaded. I then swam for the docks, and ran all the way home, soaked, miserable, and confused. As soon as I reached the building I ran for my apartment, and was about to go in when I saw the door was open. Something was wrong, I just knew it. I quickly ran in and saw my neighbor, Roger, sitting in the living room with a gloomy expression on his face.   



	10. ch.10

  
  
"It's your father..." He stated with a miserable expression on his face. As soon as those words penetrated my ears my heart started skipping beats, and I knew what was coming. "He's dead."   
"NO." I whispered in disbelief. I stood there paralyzed. The water from my hair and clothing slowly began to drip on the floor, and the cold was finally starting to settle in on my body, but I didn't care. I couldn't think or feel. "How?" I asked still a little skeptical.   
"A few hours ago, he had a heart attack. They just took him to the morgue. I'm so sorry." Roger apologized.   
"Please, can I be left alone?" I begged. He then carefully left the apartment, and I ran to Papa's room still partly believing he'd be there. As I burst into his room and saw only his untouched bed, and the wind, from the open window, breathing through the curtains, reality set in and I found myself scared more than ever. I propped myself on his bed and began to cry, and pray, hoping none of this was true. I felt lost, and all I could do was cry. The day passed and it soon became night. From time to time neighbors would knock on the door, but I wouldn't answer. I was too paralyzed to answer or even move. I stayed in that room, on that bed, the next day, and didn't move. I couldn't eat or sleep, and everything started becoming a blur. By the time it was night the following day, I had barely mustered up enough courage to stand up. I saw our book sitting perfectly on his nightstand and I reached for it, and kept it nestled in my arms. I then slowly made my way to my room that night, and I laid there all curled up and I thought about what was going to happen next, and the fact that I didn't know terrified me. Suddenly a tap on my window startled me. I immediately walked over to see who it was, and saw Spot standing there. I then cracked open the window and let Spot in. Then returned to my bed and sat miserably silent.   
"Candi I'se jist heard what happened from one of youse neighbor's. I tried knocking, but you wouldn't answer." He apologized. I guess he was waiting for me to say something, but I was too weak and tired to say anything. "Candi 're youse o.k.?"   
"Spot, he's gone." I replied as tears came falling from my eyes. "And I'm so scared. I don't know what to do, or where I'll stay. I can't stay here anymore." I then looked up at him scared and frightened. He then rushed over to my side and wrapped his arms around me. I felt safe and warm when he held me and found myself crying on his shoulders. The next thing I remembered was waking up the next morning warm in my bed.   



	11. ch.11

  
  
"Morning, I'se tought youse could use some breakfast." Spot entered the room with a hot plate of eggs and toast.   
"You made this for me?" I asked a little taken back.   
"Ya, and if youse eva tell anyone I'lls soak ya." He jokingly threatened me. I slowly began to eat, and soon regained my strength. Just then there was a knock at the door, and Spot went to go answer it. The next thing I knew Dean came running into my room and hugged me.   
" I just found out, are you alright?" He asked concerned.   
" I'm fine really." I smiled timidly.   
"Spot, so I see you're here." Dean pointed out distrustfully.   
"Ya well I'se just leaving." Spot grinned. I sensed a deep hate between them, but I didn't blame them. "See youse around Candi." Spot waved just before leaving.   
"Bye." I waved back. After that Dean offered me a place to stay at his house, and I excepted.   



	12. ch.12

  
  
"Dean, are you sure I can stay?" I asked a little unsure. I had never met his father before.   
"Don't worry about it my father's fine with it," He smiled. On the carriage ride to his home, I couldn't help but think about Spot.   
"So who's this Spot fellow?" He asked a little jealous.   
"Just a friend." I assured him, while trying to assure myself of the same thought.   
When we arrived I was completely taken back. His house was large and elegant, and I felt completely out of place. He then showed me to my room. The next two weeks went by fast, although I didn't get the chance to see Spot at all. I was too busy. Dean made arrangements for me at all the local stores and beauty salons. He showered me with pearls, new clothing, everything. A part of me hated it, I felt as if he was trying to change me, but a part of me also excepted it. I also attended my father's funeral alone, Dean had an important meeting to go to. And so I said good bye to my father, and to my past. Then something happened that changed everything.   



	13. ch.13

  
  
One day I was making my way down the street to another clothing store, where Dean insisted I go to and buy a new dress for a dinner party he was having tonight, when it all happened. I walked into the store and wandered around in pursuit of the perfect dress when I accidentally bumped into some woman.   
"I'm so sorry." I apologized as I turned to confront her. She simply smiled and nodded, then went back to her shopping, but when I saw her face, something about her seemed familiar. In that brief moment when her face was turned towards me something inside me knew I had seen her before. Then it all came to me like a ton of bricks.   
"Mama." I called out unsure and scared. She immediately turned around to face me, a serious surprised look plastered on her face. I knew it was her, and I stood there frozen.   
"Candice?" She called back to me. She slowly began to walk towards me, and my heart stopped beating. The whole room, in fact, disappeared. Suddenly the moment I'd been dreaming of all my life was shattered.   
"Mommy, mommy." A little girl shouted as she ran towards Mama and clung to her leg. An older man who I only presumed was the child's father, and Mama's new husband soon followed her.   
" Darling, who's this?" The gentleman asked referring to me. I stood there waiting for her to answer, but she didn't instead she froze and seemed unable to speak.   
"No one, Darling." She finally replied. She then dashed out of the store with her new family.   
"Good bye Mrs. Dubune." A clerk woman called out. As for me I still stood there frozen and numb. I had waited so long to see her glowing face and to hear her call me her "baby" like she use to. But instead she turned away and left me without even saying a word to me. Once my mind had processed the whole event I ran home, holding back tears. I rushed into the house and into Dean's office. I needed comforting and I knew Dean would be the only one to give it to me.   



	14. ch.14

  
"Dean!" I yelled out of breath as I barged into his office.   
"Not now Candice I'm late for a very important meeting." He replied as he put on his coat and headed toward the door.   
"But this is important..." I tried to explain, but was cut off.   
"I'm sorry but I don't have the time."   
"Please..." I tried again to explain, but was cut off yet again.   
"We'll talk about this at dinner." He insisted as he gave me a quick kiss and rushed out the door. I was crushed. I felt neglected and I knew Dean would never have time for me, and I part of me hated that. I needed someone to talk to, so I decided I'd go talk to Spot. I hesitantly made my way to Brooklyn. I was a little scared to see Spot again, after not seeing him in over a week, but I desperately needed someone to talk to. I finally reached the Brooklyn lodging house. As I entered I noticed a room filled with tough looking boys, and I found myself uneasy and terrified.   
"Excuse me do any of you gentleman know where I can find Spot Conlon?" I asked raising my voice to a level to where everyone could here me.   
"Ya, e's right upstairs, first door ta ya left." One of them hollered back. I then hurried and made my way upstairs. I soon found the door and knocked twice.   
"Who is it?" Spot hollered from inside.   
"It's me." I replied meekly. There was a moment of silence before he answered.   
"Come in." I made my way in, and found myself embarrassed to be there. "So what boings youse 'ere. I haven't seen youse in a while."   
"I needed someone to talk to." I explained.   
"What, couldn't youse go talk ta dat rich boyfriend of yours." He replied, no doubt hurt that I haven't seen him in a while. " By da way nice dress." He replied mocking my new clothes.   
"Spot please." I begged him with tears building up in my eyes. He soon got up and looked me in the eye. I knew he could tell that I was hurting, and the softer gentler side of Spot started to shine through.   
"Sit." He insisted. "Now what happened?"   
"I saw my mother." I choked trying my best not to cry. "And she just ignored me. She pretended like she didn't even know me. I've been waiting my whole life to see her. I spent most of my life wondering why she left me, and maybe the reason she left was because I wasn't a good enough daughter." Spot then put his arms around me I began to cry on his shoulder.   
"Listen ta me, dat's not why she left, and don't worry everything's gonna be alright." He whispered into my ear. I immediately pulled away, and began talking in an alarming rate.   
"It's not going to be alright, nothing's going to be alright. I mean look at me! This isn't me at all, but of course Dean can't understand that in fact he doesn't understand me at all. Then there's the factor of my whole dream of meeting my mama again and of course she ignores me, and Papa dying. I can't help but feel like my whole world's crumbling before my feet."   
"Candi breathe!" Spot instructed me. "Look youse wanna talk about it?"   
"No...Yes...No. I can't talk right now." I replied very fidgety and acting in a state of insanity.   
"Youse wanna go somewhere?"   
"Yes." I replied calmly. 


	15. ch.15

  
  
  
So we went down stairs and he took me to the docks.   
  
"What are we doing here?" I asked confused.   
"I'se gonna teach ya how ta shoot a sling shot." He replied whipping out a sling shot from his back pocket. He then placed a marble in it, carefully aimed, and released it, sending it flying a mile away. "'ere try it, it'll take your mind off everything." He replied handing it to me. I took it reluctantly and tried to shoot it but it only landed about a foot away from me. I turned towards Spot and began to laugh a bit.   
"'Ere." He replied as he put the sling shot in my hand again and stood behind me correcting my stance and positioning the slingshot. He showed me how to aim and lock my arms. "Now release it." He replied as he stepped away from me. I aimed it and did as he said, and it went a good six feet. I looked over at him and smiled.   
"Feel betta?" He asked as he walked over toward me.   
"Yes. Thank you." I replied as I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a huge hug. "I really needed this."   
"Come on." He replied as he took my hand in his and began to walk. We then walked over to the Brooklyn Bridge and I leaned over the railing and starred aimlessly over the city. I then closed my eyes and tried to trace the view into my mind.   
"So what 're youse thinking?" Spot whispered as he walked up from behind me and whispered in my ear.   
"How perfect everything is from up here." I replied turning my head to face him. When I did I realized our faces were only inches away, and I made the horrible mistake of looking into his eyes. They were perfect and had the ability to look right through me. I soon found myself coming closer and closer to him. He then began to wrap his arms around my waist and we kissed. His lips felt soft and gentle. I soon found myself lost in the moment. With his arms wrapped around me tight I felt safe and loved. I never wanted the moment to end, but reality soon settled in, and I pulled away.   
"What is it?" He asked confused.   
"Dean." I replied turning my head away ashamed. He then pressed his hand gently on my cheek and looked me in the eye.   
"Do youse love 'im?" I soon bowed my head not wanting to respond, but he only lifted it up and asked me again. "Do youse love 'im?"   
"I don't even know what love is anymore." I replied. "We were only suppose to be friends remember." I pleaded wishing that was all we really were. He then backed off, and took a few steps backwards.   
"I guess you'se made your choice den." He smiled pathetically, trying to pretend he was all right by it. He then walked away and slowly faded into the darkness. And again I was left alone, and in my heart I knew I had made the wrong choice, but the truth was it didn't matter because it was too late to take it back now.   
  
I rested my head on the railing and began to cry. Nothing was going the way I wanted it too. After a few minutes I gathered my composure and walked home. It was about nine o'clock when I returned home, and I knew I had missed the dinner party, and that Dean would most likely be mad, but at that moment I didn't care. When I walked in Dean was there awaiting me.   



	16. ch.16

  
  
"Where were you?" He asked partly concerned, partly unhappy.   
"I got side tracked." I retorted still in a gloomy state of being.   
"You missed the dinner party you know, and you made me look like a fool in front of my own guests." He replied a little ticked off.   
"I'm sorry, o.k. Now can I please go to my room? I'm really tired." I murmured.   
"Of course." He replied as he kissed my forehead, "And don't worry I forgive you." He smiled as he made his way to his own room. That night I barely got any rest everything seemed cluttered in my mind. The next few weeks went by, and I remained as depressed and gloomy as ever. As hard as I tried to forget about that night I couldn't. Then one night Dean knocked on my door.   
  
"Candice, are you awake?" He asked as he tiptoed into my room.   
"Yes Dean?" I replied as I seated myself by the vanity.   
"I have something for you." He smiled giddily as he presented a little box to me. "Open it." And so I did, and in it was a diamond ring. I looked baffled at Dean. He then brought himself to one knee.   
"Candice Lorien, will you marry me?" I stood there stunned unable to answer. The thought of Papa, and Mama came to my mind. Then the thought of Spot entered my mind, and how I had ruined my chances with him. I then came to my senses and looked Dean in the eye.   
"Yes." I smiled coyly. He then wrapped his arms around me and smiled happily. I could tell he was happy and I thought by marrying him I would be happy, he'd be able to give me everything I had always wanted. But a part of me knew I was making the wrong choice, and I hoped my doubts would fade as soon as I married Dean. Dean wanted to get married as soon as possible, so our wedding date was in two weeks. We quickly found a church to get married in and I even bought a glamorous wedding dress that bared my shoulders and had a fluffy skirt like I had always wanted. During those two weeks I pretended to play my part as the happy bride to be, but that's all it really was, pretending. The day before the wedding came, sooner than I had hopped and I was in the store trying on my dress in front of a three way mirror, when Spot appeared from behind me. I quickly turned to face him, surprised and stunned.   



	17. ch.17

  
  
"So I'se hoird you'se getting married." He stated as he looked me up and down.   
"Ya, tomorrow actually." I replied uncomfortably.   
"I'se wanna ask youse sumting, and I'se needs youse ta answer." I nodded, and he came closer to me. "Do youse love 'im?" He asked seriously and attentively.   
"I'm marrying him aren't I." I replied trying to scurry around the question.   
"Ya, but youse didn't answer my question." He replied as he came even closer to me, and whispered in my ear. "And youse don't wanna answe me 'cause da truth is youse don't love 'im, and ya know that ya can neva feel a way wid him like you feel when ya wid me. The saddest part is youse want ta fall in love, but youse too afraid ta." At that point my eyes started to water at how right he was. He slowly pulled away from me, and began to walk out of the store. Everything he said was right, as much as I tried to deny it he was right.   
"So what do you want? Do you want me to just fall into your arms? I thought you said you could never fall in love?" I yelled in order to get his attention. He then stopped and turned towards me. He became silent for a moment.   
"Well I guess I was wrong." He whispered back. He then turned back towards the door and left. I stood there blankly for a second, thinking long and hard. Then I finally came to the conclusion, that I had to stop thinking and follow my heart. Just then Dean walked in.   



	18. ch.18

  
  
"Was that Spot?" He asked. Just then he saw me, and the tears from my eyes, and rushed over to my side. "Did he hurt you?"   
"No." I corrected him, "But I really need to talk to you." He then looked at me attentively, and I decided to just blurt it out. "I don't love you, and I can't marry you because I'm in love with someone else." At that point I saw Dean's distort face, "I'm so sorry." I replied as I kissed him on the forehead, gave him back his ring, and ran after Spot. I ran through the streets of Manhattan in a wedding dress looking for him. I finally caught up to Spot, who was in the middle of crossing the street, and I knew I couldn't let him get away.   
  
"Spot! I love you!" I called out from the street corner. He immediately turned around and I ran up to him. "Spot listen I know you probably hate me right now, but I love you, and if your willing to give us a try, than so am I. I completely understand if..." He then wrapped his arms around me, and silenced me with a passionate unbridled kiss. In the background I could hear carriages and people hollering for us to move, but at that particular moment I didn't care.   
  
We then lingered all over New York, and at about nine o'clock we decided we should be heading home. So we made our way to Brooklyn hand in hand, and everything seemed perfect. When we arrived at the Brooklyn Lodging House Spot gave me a pair of clothes to change into, and I fell asleep in his arms that night, and it was the best night's sleep I had ever had. I was afraid to wake up the next morning in fears that it might have all been a dream, but when I did finally wake up and found Spot's arm wrapped around me, I knew everything was perfect. As I turned to face him I realized he was already awake.   
"Morning," I smiled serenely.   
"Morning," He whispered back as he caressed my cheek, then leaned over and kissed me. I wanted to stay in his arms forever, but I knew there was something I had to do today. I kissed him back, and got out of bed.   
"Where 're youse going?" He yawned.   
"I have something to do, but I'll see you back here later, right?" I smiled.   
"Ya, youse can count on it." He then took hold of my hand, and drew me back down to the bed for one last passionate kiss. I wanted to suspend time and have him kiss me forever, but I had to go. He was like an addicting drug that I just wanted more of. Now I understood how Papa could love Mama so much, even after she left us.   



	19. ch.19

  
  
That day I headed back to my old apartment. I had left a few things in there and the landlord had said that I could leave them in there for a while, till I got settled somewhere. It was hard to be back in that apartment. Everything remained untouched, and exactly the way I had left it. I decided to find one of my old dresses, and change. I went into my room, and saw a figure sitting on my bed. I immediately jumped back, unable to speak. I finally realized it was Dean.   
"Dean! What are you doing here?" I asked trying to see if my heart was still beating.   
"So you left me for that Spot, didn't you?" He replied bitterly. I felt horrible, but I had to follow my heart this time.   
"Dean...I'm sorry..." I knew all the apologizing in the world wouldn't help, but I didn't know what else to say.   
"You don't love him, you know that, right?" He blurted out with a fiery glare.   
"What?" I asked offended and confused.   
"He could never give you all things I can. Besides his type are all alike, and he'll break your heart, Candice, I promise you that." He then stormed out the apartment. I knew he was just upset, and I truly believed Spot wouldn't break my heart. I soon dismissed Dean's visit, and got dressed.   



	20. ch.20

  
  
I then walked back into the store where I had seen my mother. I had so many questions I wanted to ask her. I knew in order to start my new life I would have to let go of my old life, but I had to see her one last time in order to go on. So I went back to that store I saw her in, I knew this was the only place I knew of to start looking for her. I approached the cashier.   
"May I help you?" She smiled.   
"Do you by any chance know of a woman named Sara L..." I then remembered that she had remarried and changed her last name, "Dubune." I replied. The cashier thought for a moment.   
"Why yes, she comes in from time to time." She smiled brightly.   
"Do you know where she lives?" I asked desperately.   
"I do, but I can't give you that information, I'm sorry." She replied a little scared of me.   
"Please, you don't understand. She's my mother, and I have to see her, please." I begged. I had been waiting forever to see her, and I was so close. The cashier could see the desperation in my eyes, and eventually gave in. She wrote the address on a small piece of paper and handed it to me. My face lit up, and I soon got a cab and was on my way. My heart leaped and my heart pounded on the ride there.   
The cab soon stopped by this enormous mansion. It was gorgeous, and elegant. I suddenly had second thoughts, but I came to far to turn back now. I walked up to the white door and knocked. A small girl with blonde hair opened the door.   
"Hi is your mother home?" I said sweetly.   
"Honey I thought I told you never to open the door to..." A woman's voice came down the hall. It was my mother and as she saw me her face turned white, and pale, "strangers." She finished her sentence. "Come in." She replied as she took the little girl by the hand. She escorted me to the living room and I seated myself on the couch.   
"Go play in your room Cara," She said softly to the young girl. As soon as Cara was out of sight she drew her attention back at me.   
"If it's money you want..." She said bitterly and unlovingly.   
"It's not that." I spoke up upset that she would even think that.   
"Then what?"   
"I just...I just had to see you one more time." I whispered. I thought of how different she looked. Her hair had become a little white, but she was still the most elegant creature I had ever seen.   
"How's your father?" She asked. Her attitude toward me had softened.   
"Dead." I bowed my head.   
"I'm sorry he...he was a good man." She replied a little uncomfortable.   
"Then why did you leave him?" I replied in an angry uncontrollable tone.   
"I had never been poor in my life, I didn't know how too." She tried to explain.   
"So you left us, and married...Mr. Dubune." I replied hatefully. She didn't have anything to say. "You don't know what it was like. I had the hardest time trusting people after that, I was always scared that they would leave me. I guess money is all that really matters in the world today, isn't it Mama?"   
"I'm so sorry Candice, you don't even know how much I am. But please don't ever think money's all that matters. I loved your father and I regret leaving him everyday of my life." She replied. Tears were now pouring from her face, smearing her refined makeup. We had nothing else to say to each other, so I left without a good bye, without another word, just as she once did to me.   



	21. ch.21

  
  
After that I lingered around the city till nightfall. So many things had happened in a short amount of time. I had to process all of it. It was nine o'clock when I went back to the lodging house. I couldn't wait to see Spot. I needed so much to see his face and I'd know everything was going to be all right. I walked into the dimly light room, and I was about to ask him something, when I noticed his lips pressed upon another girl. I grew paralyzed. She was all over him.   
"Candice! I can explain..." He pleaded as he pulled the girl off of him. I didn't want to hear it. I ran out of the room as fast as my feet would take me.   
" Candi...Wait!" He begged as he grabbed my arm and whirled me around.   
"I trusted you!"   
"But it wasn't like dat..."   
"I don't even want to hear it. To think Dean warned me." I replied frustrated as I began to walk away.   
"So what, 're youse gonna go crawling back ta Dean?" He replied just as frustrated.   
"And what if I was, at least he can give me everything you could never." I replied bitterly.   
He then stopped and I ran and I ran till I found myself at Dean's front door. I didn't even know why I was there, but where else could I go. I banged on the door, my heart was broken, but this time I wouldn't cry. My heart had been through so much it was impossible to cry anymore.   



	22. ch.22

  
  
"Candice!" Dean replied as he opened the door.   
"I had no place left to go." I whimpered. He soon drew me in and asked me what had happened. After I had explained what I had seen he showed me back into my old room. I laid there on the bed half asleep. He pulled the covers over me and kissed my forehead and that was the last thing I remembered of that night.   
I woke up early the next morning, and I tip toed down stairs in search for Dean. I soon heard two voices coming from Dean's office. I crept up to the door slowly.   
"I told you I'd get her back." I heard Dean tell whoever was with him.   
"How ever did you do it?" The man asked baffled.   
"I paid some girl to fall all over him,"   
"And that actually worked?"   
"Well it wasn't easy, he wasn't even persuaded by her. It was a good thing she kissed him just as Candice came in." He laughed at how lucky he was. " Besides I'm much better for her." I suddenly grew intoxicatingly angry with Dean, but mainly myself. I didn't even listen to Spot's side of the story. It was partly all my fault. I soon opened the door. Dean's face drew a black. He knew I had heard everything.   
"Candice...I...What are you doing up?" He asked trying to cover up everything I had heard. The man who he had been talking to slowly crept out of the office.   
"How could you?" I replied despising his very nature.   
"I only did it because I love you." He pleaded as he walked up to me and held my hand.   
"What do you see when you look at me?" I asked. I knew his answer would reveal everything.   
"I see a beautiful attractive woman." I couldn't believe all he saw in me was a pretty face.   
"Wrong answer." I replied. I snatched my hand from his and walked out the door. I would never walk back into that house again.   



	23. ch.23

  
  
I knew what I had to do now, I had to find Spot. I ran into the lodging house and into his room, but he wasn't there. I walked downstairs and asked one of the newsies.   
"I think he's at the docks." The newsie replied. I was already out of breath from running, but I had to find Spot now. I ran and I ran. The sun was setting as I neared the docks. I looked over and saw Spot in the distance throwing rocks into the water.   
  
"Spot!" I yelled as I ran to catch up with him.   
"Candice!" He replied surprised to see me, "Look I'se sorry..." I was too out of breath to tell him I knew, so held my finger to his lips to quiet him down.   
"I'm the one who should sorry, I didn't mean anything I said last night." A silence grew between us. It was like everything that had happened last night just disappeared from our memory, and we just found pleasure in being with one another.   
"I have to know though, what do you see when you look at me?" I looked him straight in the eye. He wrapped his arm loosely around my waist.   
"I'se see someone who's always loving, who's smart, who's fun ta be around an' someone who's full of life." He replied. That was everything I needed to hear. I smiled widely almost wanting to laugh. Everything was perfect.   
"I love you Spot." I whispered as I drew him closer to me.   
"I love you too, Candice. And I'se jist want ta let youse know, I'se not poifect, dis relationship won't be poifect, and we'lls have bad times, but we'lls also have good times, and I love you and I'se want ta give 'us' a try." He whispered softly in my ear. I smiled even wider. I lovingly kissed him, my hands ran through his soft beautiful hair, as his hands moved up and down my back. A tingling sensation came over me. I was in love for the first time, and it felt wonderful. I stood there with Spot's arms holding and caressing me as we watched a beautiful sunset. The past was gone, and the future laid ahead of us, and deep down inside I knew tomorrow was definitely going to be a beautiful day.   
  
THE END 


End file.
